Regrets
by Fabrevans4life
Summary: Nobody loved her. Nobody cared about her. She felt weak for doing this, but soon it will be over. No regrets. But she didn't know that he loved and cared about her... Fabrevans story.
1. The first day

_Pain. Pain was the only thing that existed in his mind, at that moment. Pain. He felt pain everywhere. Pain. And then everything went black, before his eyes. He could hear something, far far away from his world. 'Sammy! Sam, wake up!' Crying. Was it Stacey? Stevie? His mother? He didn't know. He couldn't recognize the voices. Because pain. Pain was the only thing that existed in his mind._

* * *

He woke up in his bedroom. He recognized the dark blue and green colors at his wall. He walked to the mirror. Then he saw how he looked. Awful. His lips where thick. Thicker than normal. His face was covered with bruises and scars. 'What happened?' He thought to himself. He walked downstairs. He saw his mother crying. 'Where is Dad?' He asked. His mother looked up from her paper. 'Sam! You're alive!' 'Um, yeah. What happened last night?' His mother sighed. 'It was your father, again.' She answered his question. 'Where is he now? And where are Stevie and Stacey?' 'They are at school.' 'Where is Dad, mom?' 'Sam sit down please.' 'Mom, where is dad?' He asked a little more angry. His mother was full of silence now. 'Tell me where he is mom.' he yelled. 'Okay, he is at his work.' She said. Sam didn't believe her. 'You're lying' He walked back to the hall. 'Sam wait. No, Sam don't go to the basement, Sam!' In the basement he found an all drunk man. Sam walked back to the living room. 'He is in the basement. Was that so hard to tell?' He went back to his room, to look in the mirror once again. 'Awesome.' He thought. Tomorrow I have to go to school, and I'll look like a zombie.

* * *

'Santana, hurry up! We don't want to be late at our first day.' Quinn said to a door. 'I'm not going. I've got a BHD!' Santana answered. 'A what?' 'A BHD, Bad Hair Day. I look terrible.' Quinn rolled with her eyes. 'There are worse things happening right now San.' She said. Santana has locked herself up in the bathroom for hours now. 'Open the door, then I'll help you.' Santana opened the door. 'Really San? That's what you call a Bad hair day?' 'Please help me Q!' 'Okay okay' Quinn said while she was putting Santana's hair in a ponytail. 'You go girl' 'Thanks Q, you're the best sister ever!' 'I know, I know. Now let's go.'

* * *

'Lady's and Gentleman, listen up. You too Puck. Today we have two new students. This are Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez.' The teacher said. 'Santana, you can sit down next to Rachel.' He pointed at a brunette with a animal sweater. 'Quinn sit down next to Sam.' He pointed at a Blond guy with a face covered with bruises.  
Quinn sat down, not paying any attention to him. She thought that he was one of those bad boys were she better could stay away from. She didn't want any trouble with him, or her father. He was very strict. She remembered his words: 'Stay away from boys, especially bad boys and no boyfriends. They will distract you from school.' She really missed her own dad. He died by a car accident last year. A few months ago, her mother felt in love with Mr Lopez, Santana's father. They married and decided to move to Lima Ohio. Quinn and Santana became stepsisters, but it feels like they're real sisters. Suddenly she heard the voice from the blond guy. 'de dónde eres?' He said. 'I'm sorry?'  
'Um Mr Schue just said that we have to start a conversation in Spanish with the person that sits next to you.' 'Oh, I'm sorry, I was somewhere else with my head.' 'Can I ask you where?' He asked. 'You can ask that, but I wonder if you would get an answer back.' He laughed. 'Okay, let's go further with Spanish. De dónde eres?' 'Soy de Chicago.' 'fresco.'

* * *

_'Sammy, can I listen to your music too?' 'Sure Stacey' He give her one of his earphones. 'Stevie wants too!' Sam sighed. 'Okay, okay. Here.' He give him the other earphone. He smiled when he saw them both listening with their eyes closed. His father walked in. Sam could hear the smell of alcohol from miles away. 'C-cute' the man said. Then he saw the earphones. 'Sam! What the hell are you doing? That hard music could damage their ears forever!' 'I'm sor...' BAM._

_Pain. Pain was the only thing that existed in his mind. This time he didn't faint, but when he looked in the mirror he saw that his face had more bruises now. Pain._

* * *

Santana threw her bag at the table. 'Three classes. Three full lessons next to Rachel Berry. Three times she had the same lesson as me. Three.' 'Was it really that worse?' Quinn asked. 'Yeah, but enough about her. Tell me about the cute blonde you sat next to with Spanish.' 'You mean Sam? Well, I have to confess, he is much nicer then I thought he was.' 'Ohlala' 'But he is still not my type. Did you see those bruises? I bet he is fighting a lot. And besides that, your father told us to stay away from boys.' 'Damn I totally forgot about that.' 'You forget everything Santana.' 'Doesn't matter. You got the brains. I got the looks.' 'Yeah, totally.'

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. I continue if I have at least 3 good reviews. I got lots of ideas so I hope you review soon! Xo**


	2. You can stand under my umbrella

_"That is is insane! No, it's.. it's.. O god, the right word doesn't exist!"_  
_"Santana, calm down please. It's not that worse..."_  
_"Shut your mouth Dwarf! Nobody. Can. Cancel. My. Prom!"_  
_"Santana sit down please" Mr Schue said._  
_"I WANT MY PROM" _  
_"Santana, that's enough. You can cool down at Principal Figgins' office."_  
_Santana walked out, swearing._

* * *

Quinn was ordering her locker. Suddenly she heard a voice. "YOU, BLONDIE WITH THE GREEN DRESS, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE IN FIVE MINUTES" It was Coach Sylvester. So Quinn went to her office. "Sit down please, what is your name?"  
"Quinn Fabray..." "From now on I call you Q, understand?" "Um, yeah?"  
"Well Q. I'm offering you a very special offer." "So you're offering me a offer? Sounds..."  
"Let me finish. Like I said, It's very very special. Okay, hold your breath, cause here it comes... I'd like you, to be, the new... Head Cheerleader. Isn't that exciting?"  
"That's the very very special offer? Being head cheerleader?"  
"Don't talk like that. I swear, every girl in this school, would kill to be head cheerleader."  
"But I can't..." "Doesn't matter. Just say, yes or no. Are you doing it?" "Sure..." "Great"  
"But.." "But?" "I want Santana Lopez, my sister, to be at the cheerleaders too." "Deal"

* * *

_"Dad? Have you seen my.." He bumped into a table with a vase on it. The vase fell. It was broken.  
"Sam, that's a very expensive vase!" "Dad, it was an accide..." ^ %$^ % $#(&%&#&%$%)(#&#%&)#&(#)&%&()#&%&)(&#)(&%(#&%)(&#&%#)&&(#&&! &#%(&#)&) !#&)&#&%#&!)&%&)&%#  
Pain. _

* * *

"Wow dude, what happened to your face?"  
"Ow, that. That's nothing. I had a fight."  
"With who?" "You don't know him"  
Sam looked at the two new girls at the other side of the hall. Both wearing a cheerios uniform.  
Puck followed his eyes. "Hmm, Sammy likes Santana.."  
"What? Who is Santana?" "Please, as if I even need to ask you" He laughed. Then he walked away. Sam didn't noticed that Puck went straight on to Finn Hudson to tell about the Sam loves Santana thing. He only had eyes for the blonde. He couldn't wait till tomorrow, than he had Spanish again, and he could spend the whole lesson next to Quinn Fabray.

* * *

The same afternoon, when school was out, it was raining. Because Quinn didn't have a car, she has to go to school by bicycle every day. So that means she has to cycle trough the rain. She was kind of frustrated when she found out that she had a flat tire. "Crap" she whispered. Then she started with the long walk trough the rain. She was halfway there when she heard a voice. "Quinn, wait up!" she turned around and she saw Sam. "You can stand under my umbrella, if you want.." "Thanks.." "You're welcome." Then there was silence. "Hey, um, can I have you phone number?" Sam asked. "Um, sure. If you have a pen and paper?" So Quinn wrote down her number and Sam gave her his. "So, here is my house." Sam seemed disappointed. "Oh, okay. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, at Spanish." "Yes, see you"

* * *

So when Quinn went home she looked at her phone. She had a text from Sam.

**Hey, I just wanted to check if you gave me the right number.  
-S**

_Yeah, I got your text. xx  
-Q_

Then Quinn rote what she wrote. "O my god, did I just say "xx"?" she thought. "Please don't read it, please.."

**Okay. xx  
**-**S  
**

Quinn sighed relieved. Thank god he didn't think she was kinda weird.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.  
"Quinn? Can you open the door please?" It was her father. Or Santana's father. Quinn opened the door.  
"What's wrong?" "Nothing. I was just gonna ask if you have already met any guys." "Please.."  
"Okay, okay. But if I find out that you're dating someone.." "Yes I know." "Okay" And he left. Quinn sighed again. This time not because she was relieved. But because she didn't want to stay away from boys. Especially Sam. He was so Nice, and Cute. And hot. Last week, after the football training, he pulled of his shirt so she could see his abs. She just couldn't get her eyes of him. "Wake up Quinn" She said to herself. "He doesn't like you. And by the way, you may not date him. So move him out of your head and focus on more important things. Like homework." So she started with her homework.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the second chapter? I'll go further if I got 3 reviews. Love ya all.**


	3. The glee club

"Okay guys, listen up. Today we have two new members. This are Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. Sit down please." Mr Schue said. Quinn could hear the whispers of everyone from miles away.

_"Isn't she the new head cheerio were everyone is talking about?"_  
_"O my god, two hot cheerios are joining glee?"_  
_"Why should they join?"_

Quinn and Santana knew that glee sucked. But Coach Sue told them to spy for her.  
Quinn didn't actually know why she was doing this. This really wasn't her.  
Because of her popularity she was acting strange the past view days.  
She was mean to everyone besides Sam and Santana. Santana was also very mean.  
Even worse then Quinn herself. But Sam was so sweet. She really liked him.  
But she heard a rumor that he is in love with Santana. And she couldn't date him anyways.

* * *

"Alright. Valentines day is coming up. So, we're all gonna sing songs about Love.."  
Everyone was exited and they were all thinking about love songs.  
Sam stared at Quinn. If he looked at her, he could sing a thousand love songs.  
Unfortunately, Santana sat next to Quinn and unfortunately, Puck and Finn saw him staring at them.  
"Don't worry Bro, I'll get you two together. " Puck said. Sam thought that he was talking about Quinn so he could only be happy. Then the bell rang. "Lunch time!" someone called, and they went to the assembly hall. When Sam walked to the Glee table, he didn't saw Quinn or Santana anywhere. Like they disappeared. Sam was disappointed because he wanted to sit next to Quinn. His disappointment disappeared, because he remembered that his next class was Spanish, so he could sit a full hour next to Quinn.

* * *

Santana sighed when she sat down next to Rachel Berry. The brunette started talking. Very irritating.  
"Hi Santana, have you already done the song exercises I gave you?"  
"No"  
"Have you already thought about a love song?"  
"No"  
"Would you like to go to the sheet music store with me this afternoon?"  
"No Rachel, No No NO. It doesn't matter what you're asking, my answer is NO."  
Santana didn't noticed that she insulted Rachel. She looked at Quinn.  
The blonde Mrs Perfect. Everything she did was good. E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g.  
She sat next to the hot blond guy while Santana was stuck here with Dwarf.  
Santana saw them laughing, their faces are close to each other. She almost wanted to scream something like: "Get a room." But deep inside Santana knew that it was just jealousy.  
Why couldn't Santana just fall in love with somebody? Because if anyone knows her secret.. No she didn't want to think about that.

* * *

The same evening, before Quinn went to sleep, she checked her phone. There were 3 texts.  
The first was from Rachel.

**Hey Quinn.  
My birth day is tomorrow and I wanted to ask you, and the other glee girls to come to my sleepover. I hope you're coming.  
**-**Rachel.**

The second was from Santana. Weird, why would her sister text her?

**Hi Q.  
Dad give me punishment. I'm stuck here in my bedroom.  
Did u get Rachel's text 2? I think that sleepover is gonna be BORING.  
R U going? I dunno.  
-San**

Quinn was too tired to answer that one. The third text was from Sam.

**Hey Q.  
Meet me at the lake tomorrow, 6:30 A.M.  
-S.**

****Quinn didn't know why Sam wanted to meet her at the lake.  
But she looked forward to that morning. So she was going to sleep.

* * *

It was still dark when Sam went out of his car.  
He looked at his watch. Exactly 6:30. But he didn't see Quinn anywhere.  
Then suddenly he saw the red color of her cheerios uniform. When she came closer he could see her ponytail and then her face. "God, she is so pretty" he thought.  
"Hi" Quinn said. "Hey."  
"Why did you ask me to come here?"  
"To watch the rising sun. It's beautiful to see that. Sit down please."  
So they sat down at the ground. They looked at the air. From the black color it went slowly to orange, red and yellow, and then the air became light blue, like always.  
"You were right, it was very nice to see that. But why did you ask me to watch the rising sun with you?"  
"Because I..." "Crap that's my father!" "And that's bad because..." "He told me to not spend any time with boys, If he sees me, with you.. God I'm screwed." "Alright, um, hide in my car."  
Sam opened the door for Quinn and then he got also in the car.  
"Should I drive you to school?" "But what about my bicycle? Crap, what if he sees my bicycle?"  
So they got out of the car and hided her bicycle under a bush. Then they drove away.  
Then they started laughing and they kept doing that the whole ride.  
Then they arrived at school.  
"Do I see you at lunch?" "Yeah, see you at lunch."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Any ideas? You know it, I'll go further by three reviews. Love ya.**


	4. Rachel's sleepover

Quinn and Santana decided to go to Rachel's sleepover.  
It was 8:00 p.m. when they arrived.  
"I really hope that this isn't gonna be that boring." Santana said while she rang the doorbell.  
Rachel opened the door. "Hi, I'm so happy you came!"  
In Rachel's bedroom they found Brittany and Tina.  
"Now we only have to wait for Mercedes and Kurt."  
"Lady Gay is coming too?" Santana yelled. "Yes, he is coming too."  
Then the doorbell rang and 5 minutes later Rachel came back with Kurt and Mercedes.  
"I knew that Santana would mind if I came, so I bought some cupcakes with me." Kurt said.  
"Yummie" "Okay, let's play truth or dare."  
"Tina, truth or dare?" Mercedes asked. "Truth"  
"Okay, is it true that you are dating Mike Chang?"  
"Because we're both Asian? That's racist."  
"Answer it Asian one." Santana said. "Okay, okay, I'm dating him. Truth or Dare, Rachel."  
"Dare" "Kay, I dear you to call Finn Hudson, the quarterback, and then you have to tell him that you're Getting so turned on because of him". Rachel blushed.  
"Wait, Dwarf got a crush, at Finn Hudson?" Quinn laughed. "No of course not" Rachel said while she was picking the phone and dialing Finn's number.

* * *

Sam, Puck where at Finn's house to play some video games and to think about songs for glee.  
Suddenly they hear Finn's phone ringing.  
Finn looked at his phone. "It's Rachel.."  
"Pull it at speaker!" "Kay,"  
Finn pressed the green phone.  
"Hey Rach, what's up?"  
There was a silence at the other side. Finn heard someone whisper: "Say it, come on Rach."  
"Finn... I-I'm getting s-s-so... turned... on by.. y-you..."  
Then Finn, Sam and Puck heard some girls laughing and then the connection was disconnected.  
"Ooowkaayyy..."

* * *

All the girls and Kurt were still laughing out loud.  
"Stop it guys, it's not funny."  
"Okay okay, let's go further with truth or dare, Rachel it's your turn."  
"Okay, Santana truth or dare?" "dare." "Okay, uummm... send a video to Puck.. with yourself on it... stripping." "Okay" So Santana made a video and a half hour later she sent it to Puck.

* * *

"Maybe, Baby, by Justin Bieber?" "Dude no, Justin Bieber Sucks."  
Then Puck's felt his phone buzzing. "Who the hell can that be?"  
He looked at his phone.. O my god, this is so... hot!"  
When the video ended, Puck showed it to Finn and Sam.  
"Wow dude, send it to me!"

* * *

"Okay Santana it's your turn."  
"Q, Truth or Dare?" "truth"  
"Did you and Sam already did it?" "Did what?" "it"  
"Santana, Sam and I are not dating, we didn't even kiss, we're just friends."  
"Uhu" Santana nodded sarcastic. "But you are in love with him."  
"No I'm not" "Yes you are" "No I'm not" "Yes you are" "No I'm.. Okay fine."  
"See that? I knew it, I KNEW IT" "But I can't be with him, because.." "Because daddy told us to not date any boys" "Exactly"  
"O gosh, it's like Romeo and Juliet" Kurt said.  
Quinn answered with a "Whatever, truth or dare Brittany."  
Quinn didn't know that Santana dialed Sam's number so he could hear their whole conversation...

* * *

**A/N: O my god. Sam heard their conversation... What do you think his reaction would be?  
I'm sorry that this chapter is that short, but I just wanted to stop with a cliffhanger.  
The next chapter will be a little longer. 3 Reviews. Love ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters.**


	5. The untold secrets

The next day in Glee club was terrible for Quinn and Santana. At first it seemed like a normal lesson,  
with a Rachel that was annoying like always, Mercedes and Kurt showing of their diva clothes, Finn, Puck and Sam were playing games at their phones and Tina and Mike were dancing.

"Okay so I'm gonna sing my original song: My headband."  
"Please don't, it's the worst song I've ever heard."  
"Okay then what about Only Child?"  
"NO!" Everybody screamed.  
"How about my song? My cup, my cup, saying what's up to my cup my cup..."  
"No Brittany, we're not gonna sing 'My cup"

But everything changed when Blaine walked in.

"Guys, quiet please. I've got some horrible news."  
"What's the matter Blaine?"  
"Well I talked to Jacob Ben Israel.."  
"The Jewish guy with the hair that looks like a brown cloud?"  
"Yes Brittany, his hair looks like a cloud, can I go further now?"  
"What did Jacob said?"  
"Well, he told me to look at his blog. So I did that and I saw this video."

Blaine held his phone before the glee club so they could see the video.  
Jacob was acting like he was an undercover agent, filming everything that happens at McKinley.  
He filmed things like: Finn, Sam and Puck, listening to Rachel's phone call once again, at the speaker.  
Everyone in the glee club laughs, except for Rachel.  
Santana and Quinn laughed too, but their smiles disappeared when they saw themselves at the video.  
They were sitting in Coach Sylvester's office.

_"Q, Sandbags, sit down."  
__"Why do you always call me sandbags?"  
__"Doesn't matter. I wanted to talk about something else. You two, are gonna spy for me."  
"Um, okay, where?"  
"The glee club." _

Then the glee club was full of silence. Especially Quinn. She wished she could fall trough the ground. But that didn't happen of course. Something that also didn't happen was them being not angry. Everybody looked at her and Santana. But the two cheerios just looked at the ground. They didn't wanted to see the brokenhearted faces of the glee members, and they also didn't want to see Mr Schuester's face. They were still looking down when Mr Schue was the first one who said something.

"Quinn, Santana, is this what it looks like?"  
*Silence*  
"Are you two spying for Sue?"  
They slowly nodded their heads.  
"Get out of this room. Now."  
They looked at him.  
"You two are banned from glee. Now get out of here."  
The two cheerios left the room.  
Quinn looked back once at the glee club. Everybody looked at them with disappointed faces.  
Also Sam. Quinn would never forget how he looked at her at that moment.

* * *

Quinn came home and walked to her room.  
"Wow wow wow. Wait a minute Mrs Fabray."  
Quinn turned around and saw Mr Lopez, her stepfather.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Where is your bicycle?"  
Quinn totally forgot about that. It's still under a bush, at the lake.  
"Crap, I forgot it at school. I'm gonna get it now.."  
"Why? It's not necessary. I already picked it up for you. But it wasn't at your school, it was at the lake."  
"Well, t-that is um w-weird."  
"Don't play games with me Q. I saw you and Mr Evans."  
"You know Sam?"  
"Aha, you don't deny it."  
"Wha, what? Yes I do, I didn't watch to the rising sun with Sam!"  
"But Quinnie, I haven't say anything about watching the rising sun."  
Then there was silence.  
"You have 10 minutes pick your bag."  
"What?" "You heard me Q. You're out of the family."  
"Only because I was with a boy? That's unfair!" "Rules are rules. Now don't ever speak to me again."

* * *

Sam came home and walked to his room.  
"Hey, Sam wait up!" His fathers voice sounds.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just got a phone call from Mr Lopez."  
"What did he said?" "Well that girl, what was her name again.. um, I thought it was Quinn."  
Sam became angry "I don't care about her."  
"Hear me out Sam. Mr Lopez putted Quinn out of the house."  
"What?" "And he said, it was because he saw you and her, at the lake, together, at kissing distance."  
"At kissing distance is not the same as kissing dad"  
"It doesn't matter. You were with a girl."  
"No, dad, it's not what you thi..."  
Bam. Mr Evans slapped Sam in the face.  
"d-dad.." Another slap. Sam ran off upstairs, but his father followed him. He slapped and kicked. But then..  
He pushed his own sun, and Sam felt from the stairs.


	6. The rooftop (part 1)

Quinn ran. She had no idea where she was, but she kept running.  
Then she saw a big flat. Before she even knew what she was doing she got inside the flat and ran at the stairs till she was at the rooftop of the flat. She looked over the edge. It was very high.  
She felt weak for doing this. But soon it would be over. No regrets.  
She stepped over the fence. If she let go now, everything would be over. The humiliation, the fear.. She was terrified. Would it hurt? It didn't matter. If she died she would not feel anything. She looked at the sky and remembered her first date with Sam. She changed her mind. She wouldn't jump now, but she would wait till the sun was under.

* * *

Sam slowly woke up in his bedroom. He remembered a few hours ago. His own father pushed him from the stairs. Sam was tired and wanted to sleep again but his phone went of.  
He sighed and picked up.  
"Hello, who is this?"  
"Sam, it's me, Santana"  
"Santana, I thought I made a clear..."  
"I know Sam, but this is very important. I guess you heard that my father pulled Quinn out of the house?"  
"Yes, come to an order Santana."  
"She is not answering her phone Sam, and I haven't heard anything from her. You know, last year, when her father died, she did exactly the same thing, well not exactly but.. well. whatever. She ran away to the first flat she could find and she was about to jump from it. I was just in time to save her."  
"So..."  
"She won't listen to me again Sam. You're the only person that can change her mind. But you have to hurry up till it's too late."  
"Santana I..."  
"THIS CAN BE HER DEATH SAM! YOU WANNA BE A MURDER?"  
Then suddenly Sam realized where Santana was talking about.  
"I'm gonna find her" he said before he hung up. He ran downstairs, grabbed his coat and left the house.

* * *

The sun was under and Quinn looked over the edge again.  
In her head she counted from 5 till 0. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2...  
"QUINN STOP!" When she turned around she saw Sam. She was shocked because she didn't expect him here, he had ignored her since yesterday, when Santana and her were pulled out of the glee club.  
"Don't jump" he said.  
"Why not?"  
"People care about you Quinn"  
"Shut up Sam. Everybody hates me. You, the glee club and even my parents don't care about me. And why should they? I'm just a stupid spying blond girl who lost her own dad, and her stepfather kicked her out of the house. What kind of loser would care about me?"  
"Well, you're wrong, because.. the biggest loser is standing here in front of you."  
"What?"  
"I care about you Quinn"  
"Give me one good reason. Just give me a reason to care about someone like Me."  
"Q, you just inspired my song for glee."  
"Hallelujah, then I did at least one good thing in my life."  
"I mean it Q, don't jump."  
"I don't have to listen to you, you're not my father" She said while she let go of one hand.  
"Santana does also care about you. She called me and told me to find you."  
"The lazy bitch."  
He laughed. "Now come back to the other side of the fence so I can give you a hug."  
"Fine" she said. She was about to put her one leg over the fence.  
But she didn't see the bird that flied narrowly down her head.  
She was startled and lost her balance. Then she felt herself falling.

* * *

**A/N: O my god. She felt from a flat. Do you wanna know how this ends? **** I'll try to update tomorrow.  
By the way, thank you for all your reviews. Love ya all. x**


	7. The rooftop (Part 2)

Just in time she felt two arms around her waist.  
"It's okay, I got you." He whispered while he carried her back to the other side of the fence.  
She still wasn't able to say something. She had her eyes wide open.  
Sam got worried. "Are you okay"  
She didn't answered.  
"Quinn?" he said while shaking her body.  
"Y-you.. saved me.."  
"Yeah, I know. Now let's go away from this flat."  
She nodded her head and they went downstairs.

* * *

Sam took her to the lake where they had their first date.  
"It's 4 A.m. In 2 and a half hour, we can see the rising sun again." He said.  
Quinn sat down in the grass and started to cry.  
Sam felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to do, so he just sat next to her, holding her tight and didn't said anything. Quinn cried into Sam's chest.  
When she, after a half hour, finally stopped crying, she looked up into his face.  
"Lor menari" Sam said.  
"What?"  
"It means you have pretty eyes."  
After a few seconds of looking in each others eyes, Sam hold her face between his hands and kissed her. She kissed back. Everything around them disappeared. After two hours of kissing they watched at the rising sun again. But this time it was different. She didn't have to ask why he took her here and they also didn't had to hide themselves for Mr Lopez.  
Suddenly Quinn heard her ringtone.  
"Hello?"  
"Quinn!" she heard the crying voice from her mother.  
"Mom..."  
"Come back to home please, I kicked Mr Lopez out."  
"What? But what about Santana?"  
"He forced her to come with him. Listen Quinn, I'll explain you at home."  
"Okay, see you." And she hung up.  
"Who was that?" Sam asked  
"My mother. She kicked Mr Lopez out the house and she wants me to come back."  
"Okay, I'll drive you home."

* * *

Quinn didn't go to school the next day.  
She was too tired, and her mom didn't mind that she didn't go.  
Quinn was laying in bed the whole day.  
At 4 p.m. she got a phone call.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey babe, it's me, Sam. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well, I don't know. Perhaps you were standing at that flat again.."  
"I won't do that again Sam."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Okay then. I have to hang up. Love you"  
"Love you too."  
Quinn sighed. A week ago she didn't even knew Sam. But since yesterday.. she loved him more then everything in this world. Then she closed her eyes, and she went to sleep.

* * *

**Hi guys. I hope you enjoy the end of this chapter. Actually this chapter would be the last.. but I like writing this story so much that maybe I'll go further. Review if you want me to continue this story. Love ya all. x**


	8. Where is (s)he?

**Hey Guys, This one's for everyone that supported me so much. I really wanna thank you all.  
****I read a spoiler about season 5 of glee, and it said that Quinn will be back. I really hope it's true.  
And also, I guess I speak for everyone who reads this story when I said: "GIVE US OUR FABREVANS BACK!"  
Okay, let's go on with the story.**

* * *

A_ knife. He was holding a knife. A drunk man, holding a knife? Sam got away as fast as he can. He didn't want to be in the same room as his drunk father. Especially when he was holding a knife. Unfortunately, his father followed him.  
_"_Hey, where do you think you're going Samuel?"  
"Making my homework..."  
"Yes, No. You're gonna explain to me what you did with my camera."  
"I didn't do anything with your camera. Is it_ _broken?"_  
**"**_Don't__ lie to my Samuel."  
"But dad, I don't lie to..."  
And then he got a slap from his father.  
"Dad I swear..."  
Mr Evans pushed Sam to the ground and held the knife before him.  
Sam went terrified. "You're not gonna kill your own sun right?"  
Another kick into his stomach and everything went black before his eyes._

* * *

It was two weeks ago since the whole flat drama.  
Quinn walked into the school, like everyday, and she hoped, like everyday, that she saw Santana somewhere.  
She walked into the Spanish room, but she didn't saw Santana. She also didn't saw Sam.  
"Weird" she thought. So she had only one option. Rachel Berry.  
As Quinn sat down she expected that Rachel would be mad so she wouldn't say something. But the opposite happened.  
"Quinn! I'm so glad to see you. You know, I heard that rumor that you almost jumped from a flat.."  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
"Okay" Rachel smiled.  
"Rachel, why are you smiling at me? I thought you were mad at me after I spyed for Coach Sue."  
"Yes but now we know what you were doing it for. Mr Lopez made your life miserable and.."  
"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't wanna hear it."  
"Come back to the glee club Quinn. We need you."  
"No freaking way."  
"But why not?"  
"I'm not gonna answer."  
"Just.. just think about it." Rachel said when the bell rang and she left Quinn with a sad face.

* * *

Brittany walked into the glee club. She felt sad.  
She really missed Santana. It was like a part of Brittany was missing.  
If she could, she would just go back in time and tell Santana how she felt.  
But she couldn't. And even if she could, nobody could know her secret.  
She couldn't tell it to anybody. So she just felt alone.

* * *

Rachel sighed when Mr Schue started the lesson.  
"Okay guys, I wanna.."  
"Mr Schue?"  
When Mr Schue turned around he saw the blond cheerio.  
The glee kids were holding their breath.  
"Quinn, what are you doing here?"  
"I.. um.. I wanted to rejoin the glee club if that's okay..."  
Then there were a few seconds of silence.  
Suddenly Mr Schue got a big smile at his face.  
"Of course you can rejoin, Quinn. Take a seat!"  
Rachel wasn't really listening to Mr Schue's talk.  
She heard something like "I wanna wish you all a happy valentines day."

* * *

Brittany sighed. How could they have a happy valentines day?  
Rachel was in love with Finn, but everybody knew that he wasn't in love with her.  
Quinn and Sam were dating but Sam wasn't anywhere.  
Tina and Mike were fighting all the time, it looked like they broke up just like Kurt and Blaine.  
Mercedes and Artie were single like always and Santana was gone, leaving Brittany brokenhearted.  
How could this be a happy valentines day?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that the chapter is short but I am waiting for some inspiration to come.  
****I also don't know if I'm gonna update again this week. I got a busy week.  
****Saturday is my birthday, and I got lots of other things to celebrate.  
****But who knows? Love ya all. x**


	9. Answers

**A/N: Hey there. I'm sorry for not uploading in a very long time. I had a writers block. Very annoying. Also, I heard about Cory, and what happened is terrible, but I'm still gonna write about Finn. Hope you like it. **

* * *

It was a week after valentines day, but still nobody had heard something from Sam.  
They were all wondering where he was, especially Quinn. There was no news about Santana either.  
Quinn couldn't concentrate during Spanish. Mostly because of Rachel, but also because all those unspoken questions were flying through her mind. "Where would Sam be?" "Where would Santana be?" "Why are they both not calling back?" But that day, a week after valentines day, everything fell into it's place.  
Well, almost everything.

* * *

After school, Quinn cycled to home. "I'm home!" She yelled to her mother. But her mother didn't answer. Another, lower voice did. Quinn recognized the voice, but she didn't know whose it was. But then she saw the jacket at the peg. The dark red, leather jacket. It wasn't hers, it wasn't her mothers, it was from Mr Lopez. Startled, Quinn walked into the livingroom, where she found Mr Lopez at the couch, kissing Quinn's mother. And Santana sat at the big chair, looking at them. "Okay, what the hell is this?" Quinn yelled.

"What do you mean?" Her mother answered.

"Well, I don' t know, maybe I'm just wondering why you are kissing the man you kicked out of the house 2 weeks ago?"

"Quinnie, Mr Lopez and I started dating again?"

"But why? I thought you hated him after he kicked me out of the house, just for hanging around with a boy."

"He apologized. And I accepted it. Everybody deserves a second chance right?"

"Everybody?" Quinn whispered "That's not what you said when when you killed dad." And Quinn ran upstairs. She knew that she hurted her mom, but her mom hurted her first right? If Mr Lopez was moving back in too, then... then... then Quinn might had to forget Sam. And she can't do that. She can't... Someone knocks at her door and comes in before Quinn answered. She wasn't really surprised when Santana was standing before her. Because Santana always knocks, but doesn't wait for an answer.

"Hi Q. It looked like you didn't notice me in the living room.."

"I did, but I was paying all the attention to my mom. I'm sorry." Quinn said while she hugs Santana.

"So how is school?" Santana asks.

"It's fine. I'm back in glee and everybody misses you. Especially Brittany. She asks me if I have heard anything from you, like every day. I would say she has a crush on you."

* * *

Santana almost fell of the chair she was sitting at. Brittany, a crush on her? Santana had never met a gay-girl before. Well, except for herself. Nobody knows that Santana is gay. And nobody will ever find out. It would ruin the little bit of her reputation that was left. Most of it was already ruined after she was kicked out of the most stupid club of her school. And she also lost some when she joined it. But if they would find out that she was gay.. she wasn't lucky at all. She remembered how much trouble Kurt Hummel had, when he came out of the closet, and Santana really didn't want all that bullying and stuff. So in a rush she changed the subject.

"And, spoken about crushes, what's going on between you and Sam?"

"Well," Quinn answered "We're dating now, but a week ago, he suddenly disappeared. And nobody's heard something from him."

"Did you try to reach his parents?"

Quinn looked up. "No.. I totally forgot about that. Thanks Santana! I'm gonna call them right now." She said while she was already dialing the number at her phone.  
After a while it seemed like someone picked up because Quinn started talking.

"Hi, this is Quinn Fabray."  
"Because I was wondering if you know where Sam is.."

Suddenly Quinn's face turned as white as a sheet.  
Startled she said something like: "Okay.. thanks.." And she hung up.

"And?" Santana asked.  
"He is in the hospital and he is in a.."  
"In a what?"  
"C.. in a C.. Co.." She cried.  
"In a Coma?"  
"Yes."


End file.
